60 Second
by outout
Summary: Kau bilang kau terluka, dan aku membiarkanmu pergi. Kau menghilang dari hidupku, dan aku tidak menahanmu kembali. Di detik 60 ini aku ingin semuanya berakhir. Kau, aku dan juga luka.[KookV]-[BTS Fic] Paket combo ( sequel)


**60 Second**

by **miaridara**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short ( _800+_ ) **:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Kau bilang kau terluka, dan aku membiarkanmu pergi. Kau menghilang dari hidupku, dan aku tidak menahanmu kembali. Di detik 60 ini aku ingin semuanya berakhir. Kau, aku dan juga luka." **]**

 **.**

 _Kau bilang kau terluka..._

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan sendu, laki-laki− _yang tingginya tidak terlalu berbeda dengannya itu_ −hanya diam sembari memainkan ponselnya di pojok ruang kelas. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelas yang ricuh seperti berada di pasar tradisional. Beberapa teman Jungkook mulai mengajak laki-laki itu untuk ikut menonton sebuah film milik Jimin yang Taehyung tidak tahu film apa.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan tepat saat itu pula pandangan mereka bertemu, beberapa detik mereka sama sekali tidak berkedip. Pandangan keduanya harus terputus karena terhalang oleh badan besar Seokji yang mendadak lewat.

Taehyung menunduk, hatinya terluka tapi ia tidak boleh menjadi laki-laki yang lemah hanya karena cinta. Ia tidak boleh menjadi laki-laki yang cengeng hanya karena pernah terluka. Ia _kuat_ , meski dengan hati yang penuh dengan _luka_.

"Jangan dipikirkan, nanti kau semakin sakit, Tae" ucapan sahabatnya, Hoseok, saat Taehyung menitikan air mata

Taehyung mendongak dan tersenyum lemah pada Hoseok, lalu kemudian bergerak cepat untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu. Taehyung menangis tanpa suara karena tidak ingin teman sekelasnya yang lain mendengar tangisan cengeng miliknya. Cukup Hoseok, Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu betapa ia sangat terluka karena cinta.

Padahal seharusnya Taehyung tidak begini, padahal seharusnya ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, padahal seharusnya ia tunjukan pada Jungkook bahwa dirinya kuat. Bahwa dirinya tidak seperti apa yang Jungkook katakan.

" _Kau laki-laki lemah, penyakitan, cengeng, manja, dan hanya bisa tersenyum saja. Kau pikir kau siapa?! Kau tidak tahu aku harus menangggung berapa luka karena mendengar omongan mereka tentang aku yang hanya bisa mendapatkan laki-laki cengeng yang lemah dan manja sepertimu!"_

Taehyung sadar betul siapa dirinya. Pemuda biasa yang memang lemah, memang cengeng, memang penyakitan. Tapi tidak seharusnya Jungkook berkata seperti 'kan?

"Aku tahu kau kuat. Kemarin dan hari ini hanyalah sisa air mata yang belum sepenuhnya habis. Besok, kau akan menjadi lebih baik lagi, air matamu menjadi lebih bersih, hatimu tidak akan terluka lagi. Kau tahu aku selalu bersamamu. Lupakan laki-laki itu, dia tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi"

Hoseok benar, ia tidak seharusnya menangisi Jungkook yang sudah terlalu tega menyakiti hatinya. Maka hari ini ia akan menguras semua air mata yang tersisa hanya untuk Jungkook. Lalu setelah itu ia akan tersenyum lagi. Benar-benar tersenyum tanpa merasakan sakit lagi. Karena sekarang Jungkook bukanlah siapa-siapanya.

 _Dan aku membiarkanmu pergi._

 **.**

 _Kau menghilang dari hidupku..._

Lalu pada hari berikutnya, Taehyung merasa dirinya lebih baik. Walaupun terkadang ia merasa sakit hati melihat Jungkook yang tidak terlihat seperti habis putus cinta, laki-laki itu tertawa bersama beberapa teman perempuannya yang dulu sempat mem _bully_ Taehyung juga karena tidak suka pada hubungan Taehyung dengan Jungkook. Taehyung tahu Jungkook memang bukanlah sosok biasa di sekolahnya− _terutama di kelas_ −laki-laki itu adalah murid populer yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kepintarannya, ketampanannya dan kelebihan lainnya. Laki-laki itu pantas bersanding dengan perempuan lain yang tentu saja lebih segalanya daripada Taehyung.

Jadi, disinilah Taehyung berdiri. Menyelesaikan perkara sulit yang sekarang akan segera menjadi mudah. Ia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan baik. Meskipun pada kenyataannya tidak begitu.

"Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk, ada apa?"

Taehyung dengan mudah menangkap nada dingin milik Jungkook yang ingin segera percakapan serta pertemuan ini berakhir. Lalu setelah itu ia tersenyum dan membuat Jungkook terdiam, ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa Jungkook sangat menyukai senyumannya. Tapi walaupun Taehyung tahu itu, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri jatuh pada lubang yang sama. _Lagi_. Kemarin, ia masuk terlampau jauh ke dalam jurang. Namun detik ini, ia akan merangkak dari sana, menuju permukaan yang di kelilingi cahaya. Bukan kegelapan yang melingkupi dirinya di jurang seperti saat itu.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, 'kan?"

Jungkook berdecak,"Kau ingin berpuitis lagi? Waktuku tidak banyak−"

"−Kau tahu aku terlalu mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kau muak dengan itu semua"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya yang terasa _agak_ sakit, mengingat luka kemarin yang belum sepenuhnya terobati. Taehyung tersenyum lagi, menancap tepat pada jantung hati Jungkook. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merasa ia tak ingin Taehyung tersenyum, ia ingin Taehyung tidak menunjukan senyuman itu. Yang entah kenapa Jungkook merasa _sanga_ t sakit saat melihatnya.

"Aku tahu kau terluka karena memilih, _ah tidak_ , kau terpaksa memilih berhubungan denganku 'kan?"

Jungkook ingin menghentikan laju waktu. Tapi Taehyung tetap mendorongnya agar terus berjalan. Taehyung ingin semuanya segera berakhir. Tetapi sepertinya Jungkook tidak.

"Aku pun sama terlukanya. Tapi aku tidak menunjukkannya padamu" Jungkook terdiam. "Kau ingin pergi dariku. Dan aku tak mungkin menahannya lagi,"

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, Taehyung tersenyum."−Jadi, selamat tinggal. Ku harap kau _bahagia_ "

 _Dan aku tidak menahanmu kembali._

 _Di detik 60 ini, aku ingin semuanya berakhir._

 _Kau, aku dan juga luka._

 **The End**

Sorry kalau kagak jelas


End file.
